emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6894 (13th June 2014)
"It's a big day for Donna as she prepares for the christening and talks Ross through the last-minute details of the robbery, but things quickly go wrong when he's caught off guard and has his balaclava ripped off; and the Dingles brace themselves for Belle's sentencing." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot The Dingles prepare for Belle's sentencing. Priya continues her search for a husband, persuading Rishi to keep it a secret between them for now. Moira and James are left to man the pub as the Dingles all go to Belle's hearing, but tensions are still high between the two. Sam battles with his own criminal charges and finds an unexpected friend in Sean whom he confides in. It's a big day for Donna as she talks Ross through the last minute details of the robbery and prepares for the christening. Dom sits with the Dingles in court and all are shocked when Belle's given a three-year sentence. Ross is unaware that he is being watched as he prepares to enter the jewellers. At the same time, Donna and April are christened at the church. Zak finds Dom leaving the village and is unable to persuade him to stay. Ross is taken aback when his balaclava is ripped off after the robbery by George, who is gripping a baseball bat. Cain is surprised to see that James has a caring side when he notices him managing to comfort a distraught Lisa. Arriving home, Ross heads straight for the sink, washing off the dried blood on his hands. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Daymon Britton *Judge - Christopher Saul *George Treadwell - Geoff Holman Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Stairs, Front yard *Café Main Street - Exterior *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown court - Courtroom, Cell *Unknown jewellers shop - Shop floor, yard *Unknown backstreet Notes *Final appearance of Wil Johnson as Dom Andrews. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns